


Topsy Turvy

by orphan_account



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, Alice!Phil sorta, Multi, Phil's POV, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets lost in his mind while in a coma and he can only remember some faces, his name, and the movie he and Clint watched the other night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topsy Turvy

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on my other series but this distracted me so yeah.

"Phil! Phil, come on, don't go back under! Please, come on, Phil, don't go... Please don't..."

 

That was a familiar voice, he recognized it, but he couldn't quite place it. Honestly, he couldn't remember much at all. It was dark here, so dark, but he wasn't scared. Why wasn't he scared? He should be scared. It smell like hand sanitizer and sickness. It must be a hospital. Why was he in a hospital? Was he hurt? He didn't feel hurt. He didn't feel anything. He couldn't remember. Suddenly it wasn't so dark, it smelled like nothing, there was just... Nothing. He forgot the darkness, it was like he was always in this state of nothing and everything, he couldn't remember...

~

Colours. Ah, yes, that's what they were. Colours, thats what he could see. All around him, colours, burning, bursting, blazing in his field of sight. Eventually the blurs of colour shifted, cleared into solid shapes. Plannts, trees, mushrooms, rocks, butterflies, hands.

 

Hands?

 

Phil blingked curiously for a moment, his head foggy andthrobbing as he tried to proccess the shapes of the fingers in front of him curling slowly. "Oh," he murmured to himself. "These are mine..." He clutched his hands to his chest, shaking in confusion as his glossy eyes cleared and he could think clearly. His thoughts came clearly enough after a moment that he figured out that he was sitting on the ground in a suit in a strange place. It hurt to try and remember anything other than his name, so instead he focussed on standing up an getting his bearings. 

 

After wandering aimlessly, he came upon a path that led into a ratjer large and over grown forest. A few minutes after following the path, he heard the slap of shoes on the path behind him, running. He quickly turned to see who it was, but they knocked him in his shoulder with so much force that he fell backwards onto his rump.

 

"Oh! Oh my, I'm so sorry, sir! Here, let me help you up." A hand was outstretched to him and Phil took it, looking up to examine the man who had knocked him over. He blinked in surprise. The man was well built and dressed in a nice suit, neat golden hair flopping over his ebright blue eyes with his... Pale rabbit ears twitching nervously. Dispite the ears, the man looked extremely familiar.

 

The man pulled him up, patted off the dirt and looked him over quickly. He gave a short nod, as if confirming that Phil was in acceptable condition. 

 

"Who are you?" Phil asked. "Could you tell me where I am?"

 

The man made a distressed and extrememly rabbit-like chittering noise, along with a rushed, "Nonononono!" He quickly brushed some hair put of his eyes before grabbing a pocket watch and squealing. "I'm sorry, I need to go, I'm going to be late!" With that he folded his ears back against his head and turned to run again.

 

"Wait!" Phil called, jogging after him. "Where are you going?" The man was already out of earshot though, even for a rabbit. That man was fast.

 

"Damn.." Phil grumbled under his breath, slowing down so he could walk and catch his breath on the path. Maybe he would catch up with the man later if he continued on the same path. It was official, this was a dream. Phil was a little scared though, that he couldn't remember much from real life. Maybe he was dead. No, he decided not to think about that.

 

After another bout of lonely wandering, Phil came upon a fork in the road. Well, it was more like seven differnt roads branching off of the main one. Phil sighed in exasperatipn and began to read the signs, though none of them made any sense.

 

After a moment, somebody giggled. The giggles sounded like they were coming from everywhere, yet nowhere at all, like an echo. Phil looked around in fear, until the giggling centered in on a branch above his head, a wide grin materializing there in midair. Phil frowned and stepped back, this was a creepy dream. It giggled some more until the giggles disolved into insane laughter and the grin bobbed around until a body materialized around it. "Hello," it purred in it's giggly, sly tone, wiggling it's fingers at him playfully. 

 

"Uhm... Hello..." Phil looked the man over. He was dressed in a purple and turquise striped suit that matched his bushy tail and ears. He had short, mused, dirty blond hair and greenish grey eyes with cat-like slits. He looked familiar too. "Is everyone here an animal here?" Phil continued. "Because I'm looking for a man with rabbit ears."

 

The man slipped down from his branch, humming an odd thne as he landed silently in front of Phil. "Aren't we all animals? You're an animal too." He poked Phil in the chest before flicking his tail and circling him curiously. "What might your name be then, hmm?" He stepped slowly, occasionally stepping ino the air with invisable stairs before gently floating back down.

 

Phil blinked to stop staring at the man's tail swishing back and forth lazily. This was definitely a dream, dispite how familiar this man seemed. "Oh, uhm... I'm Phil." At least he remembered that much. "Who are you?"

 

The man stopped in front of him again and grinned, locking eyes with Phil. "Call me Chess."


End file.
